


Of Elrond

by yaruna



Series: Of Years Gone By [17]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Elrond POV, Gen, POV First Person, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaruna/pseuds/yaruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond POV</p><p>Wherein Elrond wonders about his healing ability</p><p>All parts of the series are stand-alone one-shots, though some may have references to previous happenings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Elrond

I am a healer. I have healed more elves and men than I care to remember. What I do remember is every time that one of my sons or Legolas has come through those gates, wounded. So many times I have felt as though my healing abilities fall short.

Estel is normally the worst, for he is more susceptible to disease and infections. For Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas, they have their healing ability, which usually made them safe once their wounds had been closed. There had been life-threatening moments for them as well, but usually, it would not drag out for weeks on end as it could for Estel.

This time was different.

This time I did not know how to fix it.

Legolas had arrived in Imladris unconscious. At first glance I'd known something awful had happened, even though they were arriving at a slow walk. Legolas' face had been much too pale, and he had barely been breathing.

I remembered how he, when he had fallen from my sons' grip, and was lying on the ground, had looked into my eyes and I immediately saw an emptiness there. It was as though something had grabbed onto my heart at that moment and squeezed it, so familiar and frightening was that look. He was so tired of life, after barely five hundred years of it. Orcs had removed his will to live through mere months of torture.

I was healing his body, but I did not know how to heal his mind. My last effort was to get everyone to him, tell him how much he means to all of us. I know Legolas, and he always puts others in front of himself. I did not know if our assurances would be enough, but I was certain there was more for Legolas in this world than this. I did not want for him to end it like this.

But if we could not bring peace to his mind, I would send him, by force if necessary, to the Undying Lands. That was my resolve, although the others would not approve. I wanted to have complete faith in Legolas' strength, as Estel seemed to have, but I knew how quickly orcs could destroy the light of an Elf. I had seen it before, that look that Legolas had had in his eyes. Celebrian had looked much the same before she had travelled.

I had failed once, I was not sure I had the strength to fail again. But as long as Legolas was still here, I was determined to fight for him.


End file.
